This application claims priority from provisional Patent Application No. 60/364,993 filed Mar. 13, 2002 entitled radiometer WITH DIGITAL IMAGING SYSTEM and Provisional Patent Application No. 60/392,733 filed Jun. 27, 2002 entitled radiometer WITH DIGITAL IMAGING SYSTEM both of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Radiometers, or infrared thermometers, are used to remotely measure temperatures. The radiometer includes an infrared sensor and infrared optics to form an image of a portion of a remote object, the energy zone, on the sensor. The radiometer calculates the temperature of the imaged energy zone based on the intensity of the infrared radiation focused on the infrared detector.
Various techniques exist to align the radiometer to measure a particular portion, the energy zone, of an object. Some existing techniques include optical alignment systems such as a telescope and laser alignment systems that project a spot into the center of the energy zone and/or a ring on an object that outlines the energy zone.
In an industrial or commercial setting, the results of the measurements might be crucial to safety or product quality and documentation could be required for technical, customer service, marketing or legal purposes.
However, with current systems documentation can be sketchy and a serviceman or technician is required to document the measurements in a separate location.